


About Last Night

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: After their first night together, Richie and David realise they still have a lot to lean about the way their relationship works.





	

"For fuck's sake, David!" Jon stopped singing. Turning to face David, he put his hands on his hips. David lifted his head, meeting Jon's eyes. "Try and get it right for once. It's not even a new song; it's one we've been doing for years. I would have thought you'd have known how it goes by now!"

David flinched slightly at the venom in Jon's tone. He sighed and dropped his gaze back down to his keyboard. "I know," he replied softly, shaking his head. "I just..." he shrugged. "I can't concentrate this morning."

Jon laughed dryly and stalked across the room to stand in front of David. "You can't concentrate?" He echoed, raising one eyebrow.

Alec caught Tico's eyes and winced, grinning as Tico nodded, sliding down behind his drums. Richie rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his guitar, doing his best to ignore the no doubt soon-to-be-very-loud argument between Jon and David

"You can't concentrate," Jon repeated again, the volume of his voice rising. "Well that's just great, Davy. The tour starts next week and you can't fucking concentrate." David didn't respond, closing his eyes to Jon's tirade, fighting the blush he could feel creeping up his cheeks.

Jon threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine!" He declared. "We'll take a break. Half an hour," he decided, turning his back on David, grinding his teeth and glaring at the ceiling.

Alec and Tico fled the room, nearly tripping over each other as they rushed through the door, the tension too thick for them. Jon followed them out, still muttering under his breath. He stopped, hand on the door handle, looking back over his shoulder. "You coming, Richie?"

Richie looked up. "Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes, ok?"

"Whatever." Jon slammed the door shut behind him, leaving David and Richie alone. David sighed, turning his back to the door, holding his head in his hands, fingers running through the tight, blond curls. He jumped slightly as Richie slid his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

Richie frowned when David tensed, not relaxing against him as he'd expected. Turning David to face him, Richie tilted his chin up with his finger, tear-filled blue eyes meeting his own.

"David?" Richie's frown deepened when David paled, shaking his head.

"No, Richie. Please... I thought after last night that we, that you..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his words tumbling out in a rush. "I thought you'd still want me."

Richie leaned forwards, kissing David firmly on the lips. "Shut up, Dave. You're babbling." He rested his forehead against David's. "Of course I still want you. I... I love you," he stammered. Pulling away slightly he ran the backs of his knuckles down the side of David's face. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing." He smiled shyly as a blush coloured David's cheeks.

Their close friendship had developed into something more intimate over the previous months - growing from chaste kisses and drunken confessions of love into something more serious. Last night they had made love for the first time, gentle, unsure touches becoming frantic with desire as the dawn broke, before they fell asleep, David curled up in Richie's arms.

"And I still think you look cute when you blush," Richie teased David, kissing him gently.

David pulled away without a word, sitting on an amp. Richie crouched down in front of him, even more confused.

"David? What aren't you telling me, baby? Talk to me, please, you're worrying me."

"Last night when... when we fell asleep I was in your arms," David smiled weakly. "But this morning, you... you'd gone and I thought, I thought..." David broke off, a choked sob catching in his throat.

Richie dropped his head down, cursing under his breath. "Oh God, David, I'm so sorry. I didn't think... I went down to the gym like I do every morning. I should have woken you, but you looked so peaceful. I'm sorry."

David chewed his top lip, one tear falling and streaking his cheek. "I've been really stupid, haven't I?"

Richie shook his head, brushing the tear from David's face. "No you haven't, Dave. I guess we've both got a lot to learn still." He frowned slightly. "Is that why you've been spacing this morning, because you thought I..." he broke off. "Because you thought I'd left you?" David nodded. Richie ran his fingers through his dark hair, pulling at it in frustration. "Shit! I'm sorry, David, I'm really..."

"I know you are, Richie," David stood, stopping Richie's apology with a kiss, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Richie sighed, relaxing against his lover.

They both jumped and parted as the door opened, Jon stalking back in, looking less annoyed than he had when he left.

"I'm sorry, David. I shouldn't have shouted at you; we all have off days. I guess I'm just nervous about the tour." Jon tried to explain himself. "You want to try this again?"

David nodded, smiling his thanks as he made his way back to his keyboards, watching as Tico and Alec got themselves ready.

Richie slid his hand around David's waist as he walked past him. "I'll make it up to you later," he promised, David's grin reassuring him as he picked up his guitar again


End file.
